


You're mine

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: I due Winchester incontrano Becky per la prima volta al...supermercato





	You're mine

Titolo: You're mine (Cheese!)  
Genere: Comico, Non-sense  
Rating: Verde  
Personaggi: Dean e Sam Wichester, Becky Rosen (qui non la conosco ancora)  
Prompt: food, supermercato, maniache  
Avvertimenti: OOC  
Coppie: Nessuno  
Ambientazione: Prima serie

Si erano fermati a fare rifornimento, visto che li aspettava un lungo viaggio e un caso altrettanto difficile.  
Dopo aver parcheggiato lontano l'Impala (amatissima) dalle altre auto per assicurarsi che nessuno la toccasse, Dean e suo fratello minore Sam Winchester si erano avviati.  
E Sam non aveva perso l'occasione di fargli notare che avevano parcheggiato troppo lontano, visto che avevano troppa roba da prendere, e aggiunse tanto per lagnarsi ancora un po', ipotizzò che in caso di attacco di mostri o demoni erano troppo lontani per prendere le armi o scappare.  
L'altro lo ignorò alla grande, mettendosi giocare a “Snake” col cellulare.  
“Mi ascolti?” lo riprese petulante Sam mentre prendeva il carrello.  
“No. Ma ti fa tanto casalinga anni Cinquanta con quel carrello” rispose Dean con un sogghigno.  
“Idiota e tu sei dannato Impala-Maniac” sputò Sam velenoso. Da dove saltasse fuori con quei soprannomi del cavolo era mistero.  
Dean arrossì un po' e scrollò le spalle. “E allora?”  
“Sei peggio che papà” continuò Sam “mi sa che non si fosse sposato con mamma, si sarebbe sposato con l'Impala. O forse ti sposeresti tu con l'Impala”  
Ricevette un'occhiataccia in piena regola della serie: “Ma che ti frega?”  
Dopodiché si decisero a fare quella dannata spesa; Sam prese dei muffin biologici, birra al limone,  
sale da cucina fino e grosso (ai demoni mica faceva differenza giusto?), tre bottiglie d'acqua.  
Ad un certo punto, si ricordò anche dei cerotti.  
L'ultima volta che erano finiti in mezzo alle spine, per sfuggire all'ennesimo mostro che ci dava la caccia, li avevano finiti tutti.  
Soprattutto Dean ne era uscito pieno, tant'è che era toccato a Sam guidare.  
Suo fratello aveva lanciato una marea di imprecazioni, lamenti quando Sam con le pinzette, gliele aveva tolte senza troppa delicatezza.  
Provando un moto di maligna soddisfazione, ne prese due scatole, oltre a bende e disinfettante.  
A distrarlo ci pensò del trambusto improvviso seguito da un gemito di dolore.  
Si voltò di scatto e vide una ragazza bionda a terra, che si guardava con aria stupefatta, il suo cestino e il suo contenuto rovesciato per terra.  
Indossava una gonna lunga nera e una camicia verde e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica.  
“Oddio…” gemette lei, guardandosi in giro con aria fra lo stupito e l'allarmato.  
“Aspetta!” esclamò Sam, in quanto panni di cavalier servente ( che non poteva proprio farne a meno).  
La ragazza batté le palpebre e accettò volentieri la mano offertale.  
“Non so dove ho la testa...accidenti, grazie”  
Sam sorrise. “A volte può capitare”  
La ragazza annuì.  
“Stai attenta, la prossima volta”  
Lei fece una breve risatina.  
“Certo. Non tutti sono gentili come te...”  
Non era bella, alta massimo un metro e sessanta o sessantadue al massimo, capelli biondi (tinti?), occhi castano chiaro, bocca grande; un’età che variava dai venticinque ai trent’anni…e un pessimo gusto nel vestire. Si sarebbe potuta definire carina, se piaceva il genere.  
Sam ebbe un moto disagio quando la biondina gli rivolse un sorriso abbagliante come la pubblicità del dentifricio e chissà perché il suo istinto di neo cacciatore gli suggerì di andarsene subito: c’era qualcosa di molto strano in quella donna.  
Molto strano.  
“E allora...”  
“Sammy!” lo richiamò Dean in tono petulante.  
“Devo andare, ehm, ciao” le disse Sam con un sorriso.  
“Oh ciao…” mormorò lei, nascondendo un tono di delusione.  
Guardò i due fratelli allontanarsi e sospirò, pensando all’occasione in cui li avrebbe ancora rincontrati.  
“Hai fatto conquiste, eh?”  
“No, solo che è caduta…tanto non era il mio tipo” rispose Sam scrollando le spalle.  
“Mmm…la bionda con lo sguardo da pazza?”  
Sam annuì.  
“Ti stava seguendo”  
“Cosa?”  
Dean annuì, con aria soddisfatta. “Non so, da quando siamo entrati...comunque sono un buon osservatore. Può darsi che sia una di quelle che segue gli uomini, appena ne vede uno...soprattutto con gli occhi da cucciolo come i tuoi”  
“Cazzo non potevi dirmelo?”  
Dean scosse il capo. “Perché non mi sarei perso nulla al mondo, uno spettacolo del genere”  
Sam decise di starsene zitto e continuarono a fare la spesa.  
Nel carrello finirono anche diversi sacchetti di caramelle, Mars, qualche articolo per Baby e l'immancabile rivista porno con le tettone asiatiche.  
Sam fece finta di nulla, quando le vide. Ah, però dopo ci avrebbe dato un’occhiata di nascosto.  
“Cosa manca ancora?”  
“Ancora una cosa: fontina per Bobby”  
“Formaggio? Che ce ne facciamo?”  
“Nulla, ma ce lo ha chiesto Bobby, be’ ogni tanto gli dobbiamo un favore…”  
“Ci dovrà fare qualche ricetta sopra…”  
“Ti prego, l’ultima volta che ha cucinato qualcosa, a momenti non ci avvelena”  
Dean scrollò le spalle. Non gli volle molto a trovare quello che cercava.  
Prese il pezzo di formaggio e sollevò gli occhi verdi verso il fratello minore e disse senza mezzi termini: “Sei mio”  
Sam aggrottò la fronte. “Con chi stai parlando?”  
“Ah, con la fontina. Perché?”  
Un tonfo fece voltare di scatto i due fratelli. Qualcuno cacciò un'esclamazione di sorpresa.  
Videro la bionda riversa per terra, svenuta con un'espressione estasiata sul viso e una mano appoggiata al petto, proprio all'altezza del cuore.  
“Oh mio Dio...”  
“Qualcuno chiami un'ambulanza!” esclamò una signora con un bambino in braccio.  
Alla fine un cassiere andò in soccorso della bionda.  
I due fratelli Winchester si scambiarono un'occhiata alquanto perplessa. 

“Ti prego, Dean...lo sai che è sbagliato! Siamo...”  
Nulla a valsero le suppliche di Sam. Il loro rapporto era sbagliato, il loro amore era sbagliato. Tutto in loro era sbagliato.  
Perché dovevano essere fratelli?  
Dean ignorò le suppliche del fratello e gli afferrò entrambe le mani, stringendole con forza. Il suo sguardo si perse in quello verde screziato di castano di Sam.  
“Ti prego...”  
“Tu sei mio, Sam”  
Becky Rosen terminò di scrivere il finale del capitolo.  
Il bernoccolo sulla nuca le faceva ancora male, ma ne era veramente valsa la pena! Era riuscita ad incontrare i due fratelli dal vivo!  
Specialmente il suo preferito, Sam...  
Un giorno, pensò, li avrebbe aiutati davvero? Lo sperava in fondo al cuore. 

“Dean...ma chi diavolo era quella pazza?” osò domandare Sam, non appena furono abbastanza lontani.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester gli lanciò un'occhiata stralunata. “Non lo so e non voglio saperlo! Spero di non incontrarla mai più...”  
“Anch'io. Lo spero” disse Sam annuendo.  
Non sapevano quanto si sbagliavano i nostri eroi. Ma questa è tutta un'altra storia, per adesso lasciamoli al loro viaggio.  
Per ora è tutto gente. 

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci credete che questa storia l'ho sognata?


End file.
